


Twenty words.

by paint_it_gray



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twenty words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_it_gray/pseuds/paint_it_gray
Summary: This is just a short twenty words project because I like them. A lot.Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is (more or less) the first project I'm uploading here.  
> Normally, I don't write in English. At least not that much.  
> I chose this pairing because... I kinda like it a lot? :D  
> So... Enough notes that no one's gonna read anyway!  
> Have fun!
> 
> [Oh and btw, if a phrase is written in italics, someone else is talking]

**.twenty words.**

 

**Twenty words that began forever.**  
“Who’s that?”  
_“That? Maciej. Poland. He’s a real charmer. Be careful.”_  
“He’s pretty.”  
“Who’s pretty, darling?”

 

**Nineteen words that made us laugh.**  
“Wait, she really calls you ‘kitten’?”  
“Yep. My surname means ‘cat’.”  
“Shouldn’t have told me, kitty.”  
“Shut up.”

 

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all.**  
“I can’t do this. My family will hate me! I’m sorry but I just can’t.”

 

**Seventeen words that betrayed me.**  
“Did I mean anything to you at all?”  
“Now you’re being unfair!”  
“No, I’m serious, Maciej.”

 

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me.**  
“Look, I know I messed up. But I love you and I’m so sorry, darling.”

 

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake.**  
_“You can choose, Maciej. Either him or us.”_  
“You can’t do this to me.”

 

**Fourteen words that woke me up.**  
“Why should you choose something when your heart has already decided what it wants?”

 

  
**Thirteen words that created the bridge.**  
“You realize you mean everything to me, darling?”  
“But your-“  
“Don’t care.”

 

**Twelve words that broke my heart.**  
“God, I miss you so much, I-“  
…  
“I can’t do this.”

 

**Eleven words that sealed our fates.**  
“I promise I’ll be there for you.”  
“That’s... wow.”

 

**Ten words that cured our boredom.**  
“Meet me on the hill. And bring some fireworks.”  
“What?!”

 

**Nine words that drove me mad.**  
_“Are you really sure that’s what you want?”_

 

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me.**  
“Make me choose. Just do it.”  
“But why?“

 

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you.**  
“I would always choose you. Promise, remember?”

 

**Six words that seduced me.**  
“Andi?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Will you kiss me?”

 

**Five words that overjoyed me.**  
“I promised to stay, right?”

 

**Four words that took us to the skies.**  
“I love you, kitten.”

 

**Three words that I hated.**  
“I'm busy.”

 

**Two words that saved us from falling.**  
“Stay here.”

 

**One word that started it all.**  
“Pretty.”

 


End file.
